


Mj Knows

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Mj figures out he is Spider-Man, Mj is smart, Mj's perspective, Peter is awful at hiding things, Too smart for Peter, small one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Just a Small one-shot about how Mj figures out Peter is the masked Vigilante





	Mj Knows

  It starts small. Peter doesn't need his glasses anymore and doesn't wear contacts. Mj contributes it to a mystery of science. 

         Then Peter starts to accidentally crush his milk cartons and rip books in half. Mj can't just brush this off, but she ignores it. For Peter's sake. 

         Then Peter becomes extremely jumpy and a Dodge ball champion. Mj notices, but never mentions it. 

           Peter begins to get muscle, still scrawny but with a six pack, yes Mj looks. Mj asks if he works out. Peter says he doesn't. 

          Now Peter eats more food than any of his friends, but never gains weight. Mj mentions it to Ned but he hasn't noticed. 

          Mj begans to draw Peter everyday at lunch, she compares her drawings and their dates. He gets more tired and wary in each one. 

          Peter drops out of most of his activities. No one wonders why, Mj does.

         Mj looks up the different affects of drugs, none match. Mj gives up. 

         Peter comes to school with a split lip in the morning. It's healed by the afternoon. Mj is the only one who paid attention. 

          She catches the news just in time to see Spiderman get punched in the face. She waits for the bus. When Peter comes late to school he has a black eye. Mj tries to convince herself it was a coincidence. 

       Peter sneakily mixes chemicals together under his desk. Mj examines the chemicals later. She can guess what he's making.

       Mj is sitting at the other end of the table when she catches Ned ask Peter about Spider's ability to Thermoregulate. Mj thinks she knows. 

       Mj is sitting on a bench by the Washington Monument. Panic ensues. Spiderman appears. Spiderman says something to her. She hears his voice and Mj knows.   
    
       Peter leaves Liz at the homecoming dance. Ned disappears too. Mj is scared, she knows what Peter is doing is dangerous. 

      Peter shows up to school one day shaking with blood staining his shirt. Mj pulls him aside and lifts his shirt up. She doesn't gasp at the bullet hole, just Googles how to fix it. They get Ned and the trio skip school that day. 

      The boys know that Mj knows. And they know they're alot safer now than before.


End file.
